


The Lioness of Dorne

by 1146TheMarshal1219



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cause its easy to set up, Cersei still seized the throne, Character deaths pre fic, Dorne makes it all better, I hearby launch this ship, Myrcella not poisoned, No actual sex, Oberyn beat the Mountain, Oberyn has no legitimate heirs, Politics, The Dragon comes to Sunspear, Very book canon politics but relating to show events, non Canon, rateing for thoughts of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1146TheMarshal1219/pseuds/1146TheMarshal1219
Summary: Only one ficlet of Myrcella and Oberyn well it's an easy set up if you try call this a demo.GRRM owns it all HBO didn't give a damn about Dorne.





	1. The Lioness

Sunspear 305 AC  
Myrcella crouched in the darkness waiting for them to find her, she had run from her chambers as soon as Rosemund had brought her the news, her Trystane was dead, Arianne was dead. Both killed by Euron Greyjoy it was claimed, the fleet formed by Houses Martell and the Tyrell and the rebel Ironborn was destroyed. She had a dagger on the floor beside her, she was contemplating how to take her own life. Should she open her wrists, did she have the courage to cut her own throat or the strength to drive the point up from her belly to her heart. *Trystane is dead but do I want to live, do I.....Or do I just fear how I will die, Prince Doran would have let me live, but if it's true that he has had a heart attack then Oberyn is Prince of Dorne, he will send my head to my mother. The people will demand it of him, will it be quick though, will he just cut off my head in the courtyard or will he drag me through the streets behind his horse, for the people to spit at me, to throw stones and filth at me before it happens. Will there be torture first.... Will he just spare himself the guilt of killing me and give me to the Dragon Queen so she can burn me.*

Why had Prince Doran not just let her and Trystane wed, she had flowered and no wedding had happened, she had grown up turned four and ten, five and ten and was now six and ten and always it was next year, next year. Just after her sixteenth nameday she had willingly lain with Trystane and he had gone to his father and told him what they had done, Trystane had asked that they now be allowed to go before a Septon and wed that very day. Prince Doran had given his son a sad smile and told him they were young and he understood. Then Maester Caleotte had begun to give her moontea and Ellaria Sand had been given the task of making sure she drank it. If she had married Trystane she would now be a Martell and they could not harm her, if his seed had been allowed to take root she would have birthed or be about to birth a Sand of Martell blood and they could not harm her.

Then Trystane and Arianne had sailed away, Myrcella had been left here alone to grieve for Tommen, to worry about how the Dornish people felt about her after her mother had usurped the crown she did not want, a crown that had cost every Baratheon bar her their lives. If Myrcella even was a Baratheon. She did not think that Oberyn's family or Prince Doran had been colder to her, certainly though nobody had offered to fight to get her the Iron Throne. Not one lord in the Seven Kingdoms had declared for Myrcella Baratheon against the usurper Cersei. 

They were all waiting for Daenerys Targaryen.

Here she was now then hiding in Ellaria's solar waiting to beg her for mercy, Oberyn's Paramour had been kind to her over the past few years, surely she would give her a swift death. By poison or with the knife Myrcella dared not use on herself. Then they could send her head to her mother or Daenerys and her pain would be over. Perhaps they might even give the rest of her bones decent burial, even if her tombstone would bear the name Myrcella Hill or Waters. *Why can I not just summon up the courage to just end it all, I could go to see Tommen and Trystane and Arianne again, surely , surely the Father would not send me to hell as a suicide in such circumstances as this.... Surely not.*

Then the door opened and light came into the room it was Ellaria with one of her maids bearing a lantern behind her. 

"Ellaria...." Myrcella managed to whisper though her voice was hoarse from all the tears she had shed since hearing what had happened. "Ellaria....please help me."

"Cella why are you alone here in the dark my child?" Ellaria looked down at her and all Myrcella could see on her face in the dim light was concern. "Give me the lantern Larra and run and tell Prince Oberyn I have found her."

"Please Ellaria not Prince Oberyn please...." Myrcella managed to sob out as Ellaria quickly used a taper to light three other candles and a lantern in the room. She tried to say more but found that she could not. Instead she covered her tear stained face with her hands. 

"Why not Oberyn my love we have been so worried, we thought that you might have fled the palace into the Shadow City, which I fear would not be a safe place for a little lioness tonight." Myrcella heard Ellaria come over to stand beside her. "Myrcella who is that dagger for sweetling."

"For....For myself. I...I feared death with torment for....In vengeance for Trystane and Arianne." Somehow Myrcella managed to get the words out. "But I cannot find the courage, please Ellaria if you ever loved me and I am to die take it now and make my death a swift one."

"Your death Cella, what nonsense is this, you have lived with us for five years, do you think we could kill you?" Ellaria knelt beside her and Myrcella felt her arms around her and took her own hands from her face and rested her head upon Ellaria's shoulder feeling the Dornish ladies hand stroking her hair. "How would it serve our revenge to kill a girl we love, the girl Trystane loved, why would we dishonour his memory by doing anything to you?"

"I'm sorry then Ellaria for fearing it, it was such a horrible shock, I was so scared of what might happen." Tentatively Myrcella put an arm around Ellaria's shoulders while she let the Dornish lady take her free hand in hers, Ellaria rubbed the back of it lightly with her thumb. "Is it certain that they are dead, could there not be some mistake?"

"No my dear it is certain I fear, two of our ships escaped and when they came back the next day to search the wreckage they found the flagship adrift and near sinking. Trystane and Arianne where hanging from the bowsprit. Trystane had been killed by a blow from an axe it seems." Ellaria tightened her grip as Myrcella sobbed again. "Arianne was unmarked they think she poisoned herself rather than be taken by the Ironborn. At least their bodies will be brought home to us but that is but little comfort."

"Oh gods my poor Trystane, poor Arianne..." Myrcella wondered how her eyes still had tears in them to shed. "And....And....Prince Doran."

"Gone half an hour ago child." Ellaria stood and drew Myrcella up to her feet hugging her close. "He was old and sick and the news he has now lost all three of his children in the cause of the Targaryen's was too much for him. I.... I find myself now the paramour of the ruling Prince of Dorne."

"I am so sorry, Prince Doran was such a kind noble good man." Myrcella managed to pull her face away from Ellaria's shoulder looking at her through red rimmed eyes. "I know it sounds selfish of me to ask at such a time but.... What is to happen to me now, without my Trystane am I just to live here. I am ruined I suppose.... Not that I regret my love for.... "

"I do not know my love but you will stay here safe in Dorne and grieve with us if you wish it." Moving back a little Ellaria ran her hands up and down Myrcella's arms tenderly. "When you feel stronger we will if you wish find you a man of suitable rank to marry. As to 'ruined' this is Dorne no one will care that you are not a maiden. They will just see a beautiful, desirable golden lady, rest assured on that my little lioness."

Ellaria kissed her briefly on the lips just the lightest brush. "My dear child I wish you all the happiness in the world. We will all help you find that happiness again I swear it."

She took Myrcella's hand and led her towards her bed chamber door. "Come now Cella we are both tired and sick with grief, we will lie down on my bed and speak words of comfort to each other. You must also eat at least a little and as you have shed so many tears you must drink."

Ellaria helped Myrcella sit on the edge of her bed and then went round the room to light more candles. Then she went and rummaged in her jewellery box pulling something out of it. "This will do."

She walked back to the bed and settled herself on her knees behind Myrcella and put one arm around her waist brushing the fingers of her other hand across the lion pendant that hung on a chain around Myrcella's neck. "Cella I know this pendant must be precious to you and I swear that you are safe, but it might be best to put this in your jewellery box and never wear it again."

"I... I have had enough of lions. You may have it melted down for all I care. The woman who gave it to me had my good sister and great uncle murdered." She felt Ellaria brush her hair back from her neck and unfasten the chains clasp. "She might as well have thrown poor Tommen through that window herself after burning his sweet wife."

"I know what she did sweetling but you are nothing like her." A new chain and pendant was hung around her neck and fastened. "Wear this now Myrcella where ever you go in Dorne."

Myrcella lifted the pendant up and looked at it, it was a golden viper with a ruby eye. Ellaria kissed her shoulder then and explained. "This will tell all Dorne that you are an honoured member of the household of Oberyn Martell, no one will dare harm a lady who wears this symbol."

"Thank you, you are too kind, I will never take it off." Myrcella closed her fingers over it gripping it gently. Would it guarantee her safety, she could only pray that it would be so. 

"Hummpphh kind, you are as a daughter to me after all these years." With that Ellaria went and got cakes and sweetmeats and two goblets and a pitcher of lemon water. She and Myrcella lay upon the bed and talked together of their dead, and if Myrcella wept a little more fear had no more part in her tears. 

*************************************************************************

Oberyn came to check how they fared an hour later. His own eyes were a little red from the tears he had shed for his brother and his niece and nephew, for he was a passionate man who did not hide his feelings. He had been listening to the bitter councils of his older daughters and those lords and ladies who were present in the capital, many had he knew been having to restrain themselves from cursing Doran for a fool. Doran had sent two Princes and a Princess of Dorne to their deaths. Now House Martell had now just the Red Viper and some distant cousins left, he could see in the lords eyes that they were not displeased he now was in command and his brothers 'weak' reign was over. They craved bloody war now and expected him to give it to them. 

There was the sound of a whispered conversation from Ellaria's bed chamber. It did not sound like anything was happening that he might disturb but still even though the chamber door was ajar it was best to knock. "My dears it is Oberyn may I enter?"

"Yes my Prince of course you may." Ellaria answered and Oberyn entered and there they were. His nephews golden lady in a pretty yellow dress and his Ellaria in an orange robe. There were two near empty plates on the bed between them. "Myrcella is too grief stricken to sleep."

"So am I, I fear." Oberyn answered, Myrcella was staring at the sword he wore at his hip. "I am sorry little lioness I should have taken this off outside." Oberyn walked over and gently stroked her cheek. "Please sweet lady tell me that you do not fear me, that you do not fear Oberyn Martell. I could not bear that on top of all else that I have endured this day."

"I...I do not fear you my Prince for I know you are a man of honour." Myrcella managed the faintest of smiles as she inclined her face into his caress. "I apologise for my panic earlier I should not have...."

"It matters not Cella you have done no harm to yourself, you are safe here with us, that is the important thing." Oberyn unfastened his sword belt and leant the scabbarded blade against a chair across from the bed. "Might I join you ladies."

"Yes if it is all right with Cella." Ellaria moved the plates to the other side of her the princess nodded and edged herself across the bed to lie closer to Ellaria.

"Good." Oberyn took off his boots and otherwise fully dressed lay down beside the girl he took her right hand in his left and held it lightly. "We grieve with you, you know that we do."

"I know it Prince Oberyn." Was all Myrcella could say in reply as she tried not to let the tears start again.

"I like this better than the lion." He touched the pendant that Myrcella now wore.

"I like it better too my prince and will wear it proudly."

"You are ours after all these years here and we would not want to be parted from you." Oberyn gripped her hand just a little tighter. "But, and there is no danger to you if you wish to say yes, if .... If you would go back to your mother, if you want to go back to Kings Landing. I would organize a party of good reliable men and a peace banner so you could be taken there in safety within the next sennight."

"Oh Prince Oberyn." Myrcella sighed wanting to rest her head upon the princes shoulder now to try to help take away the sadness that was clear in his voice. "You are a most gallant noble Prince and this offer demonstrates it truly. By the time I got there though the Red Keep and my mother might be ash for surely Daenerys will want revenge. If my mother lives I would give odds of nine dragons to one she would have my life. She may love me but she has usurped me, for a crown I want no part of admittedly. Most likely I and your men would die in an ambush on the road. With I suspect Dothraki weapons left around us to bring you into conflict with the dragons."

Oberyn nodded his agreement at that. "Yes that would be my fear as well or that an actual force of Daenerys savages might fall on you and not know what a peace banner even is." 

"Even if I got there in time and she welcomed me and sent your men home." Myrcella went on trying not to let her bitterness show for was not Cersei still her mother. She could not help the insanity that had claimed her. "Which tower would she lock me in placing me out of sight, would I fall, would I be poisoned or would she simply let me starve. If she did let me live she would use my body to tie some lord to her I know, there is only one powerful unwed man I can think of who would accept me. I tell you I would rather be wedded to a humble Dornish shepherd than be Euron Crow's Eye's wife."

"That possible match also has occurred to me and I would then have to make you a widow. Though if he had got you to Pyke getting you back would be difficult." Oberyn brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "You will stay then with us then, safe here in Dorne my golden lioness and you can trust we will find you a better match than a shepherd."

"I think I would prefer to be a golden fawn my prince. Perhaps instead then of a shepherd, a farmer with a great orchard of lemons would do." The faintest of smiles was there again Oberyn noted but then it was gone once more. "What will you do when the Dragon Queen asks for me?" 

"I will not lie and say that she will not, I pledge though that I will tell her that Myrcella Baratheon has eaten of our bread and salt and has guest right." Another kiss to her hand just to reassure her. "And that will surely be enough, for she will know House Martell is honourable and will fight to defend you, she knows that we have struggled to bring her family back here for twenty years, she knows we have paid in blood. I will tell her that if that is not enough to buy you for us then Dorne does not fear dragons and I will face her with my spears if I must."

"I would rather go into the Silent Sisters than have a single Dornishman die for me...." Myrcella began only to be interrupted by Ellaria drawing her into a hug.

"Sweetling you are far too beautiful to be wasted taking holy orders." Ellaria whispered to her. "Trust in Oberyn to make you safe, he is Dorne now and Dorne will see it done. Now my love shall I walk you to your chambers or will you rest here tonight."

"May I sleep here please I feel safe with you." Myrcella answered though she supposed really she should go and see how Rosemund fared. "I do not know if I can sleep though with all that has happened this day."

"A cup of dreamwine should help do you have any Ellaria." Oberyn asked hoping that Myrcella would trust them not to poison her.

Ellaria did and after drinking a goblet of it Myrcella quickly began to drift off into sleep but even so just before the dreamwine took her Oberyn and Ellaria heard her murmur. "However will I live without my Trystane."

"How will she do you think?" Ellaria asked her Prince.

"If we stay true to her and care for her well enough, she is young she will recover." Oberyn looked down on Myrcella and tried his best to sound confident. "Given some time to grieve she will smile again and then when she is ready we will place handsome young Dornish nobles before her till she meets one she likes."

"As simple as that?"

Oberyn shrugged he could think of no other course to take. "I hope so."

Ellaria sat up and lent across Myrcella and kissed him. "Was anything said of her in your council session that I might not wish to hear?"

"Two of the lords and I am ashamed to say Obara suggested sending Cersei her head." Oberyn's scowl told Ellaria all she needed to know of his opinion on that. "But Tyene and Elia asked how murdering the girl he loved would help avenge Trystane. I did not even need to speak on it for all saw the shame it would bring Dorne. Another dared suggest we put the little 'bastard' in a pillow house where she belonged. I could not restrain myself from telling him that anyone who touched her so would find himself at the wall, with the parts he uses to have a woman left behind in Dorne."

"Good." Ellaria gently stroked Myrcella's arm. "And if the Dragon Queen does insist on having her?"

"My brother wanted the Targaryen's restored and I was my brothers man, now however I am the Prince. Cersei needs to be removed and Daenarys's is the best choice to replace her, if she will not see reason on this though Daenerys may find the autumn rains cause Dorne's spears to march very slowly." Oberyn looked down at the sleeping girl and sighed. "I suppose I could formerly declare her my ward that's the closest to adopting her I can go, she would be as my daughter then and no one would dare harm her. Heeerrrmmm I tell you another thing Ellaria I should have married you twenty years ago." 

"Why is that my Prince of Dorne?" Ellaria asked him smiling but then answered the question herself. "Because now you would have four legitimate daughters and not be in the heirless state you are in." 

"Exactly, it did not matter, my brother had two children already and a fertile wife. I was never going to be ruling Prince." He threw up his hands then stilled himself even with dreamwine Myrcella might be wakened, he must not let his passions run so much it disturbed her. "If I legitimize my daughters I must legitimize them all and Obara is the eldest."

"I wish Daenerys good fortune trying to keep the Queens peace with her ruling Dorne." Ellaria put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She would never hesitate before calling her spears at even the slightest insult."

"She tells me already that the Dragon Queen owes us a blood debt, that the Dornish lord who marries the sweet lady beside us should have Storms End to hold in fealty to Dorne. She would like the Reach as well. Then there is the matter of my heirs heir. Obara is wedded to her spear and has never shown any interest in any man, which yesterday was not a problem but now is. Nymeria is far more interested in ladies than in lords could I find her a lord who like lords and tell them both they must do their duty to the extent of giving me at least two grandchildren." 

"Tyene likes both lords and ladies I'm sure you could persuade her to wed and bless us with some little ones. What of Sarella has she not now nearly forged her chain, will she not soon come home." 

"I do not know, I know the chain is far longer than mine and I am proud of her." Oberyn could only shrug again. "Mayhap she will or mayhap she will not, perhaps Sarella will spend the rest of her life pretending to be a man serving as Maester in a castle somewhere."

"And you will not, being Oberyn Martell, simply order her to come home?" Ellaria asked him.

"It would be a service to Dorne if she would come home and wed, I would gift her the biggest library in Dorne as a reward but no, I will not order her, I will not force her to give up her dreams whatever they are." Oberyn had given his word to all his daughters that they need not marry if they did not want too, that they could live whatever life they chose. None of them had wed and only now did it leave him most 'inconvenienced.' "Damn it then Ellaria what about our girls."

"Elia is wedded to her lance even as Obara is wedded to her spear, Obella has discovered boys she might be happy enough to wed as might Dorea and Loreza. I tell you one thing though Oberyn of House Nymeros Martell I won't marry you and bear you another child without you legitimizing all your daughters. I won't be a mother to one Martell and four Sands it would be unfair to my older girls, if you're going to marry me you'll have to risk Obara."

"Obara the conqueror." Oberyn did not add conqueror only if she is lucky, Daenerys might usher in a golden age of peace, or it might be that in twenty years the numerous new hatreds stirred by this war would lead to the next. Obara would be fifty by then but would her temper have cooled, or would she raid her neighbours immediatly? "So you tell me I must marry someone else then to prevent my eldest becoming perhaps Obara the burned?" 

"Maybe it would be for the best. So which lady of Dorne will you wed if not me, a young one I would advise who will be more likely to give you children."

"Ah there you have me again, though a Dornish lady would most likely accept you and my children and not give us the troubles a foreigner would, every damned House that has a flowered unwedded daughter will be offering me her. A wonderful array of Dorne's finest beauties will be no doubt soon be making its way to Sunspear. When I have chosen my sweet wife one House will be exultant the others annoyed at the least. I suppose I could send a raven to the King of Winter asking for the hand of his sister Sansa. She was you will recall a sweet girl and she will now be a woman grown."

Ellaria nodded remembering the sad girl they had spoken to at Joffrey's wedding. "Yes a woman grown now but one who has suffered and is no longer the girl we met but she will be beautiful."

"Yes, sadly she has endured much thanks to that Bolton bastard. A good passionate man like me would help her heal and find joy do you not think?" Oberyn shook his head though as he could see the difficulties in the match. "How would she take to you though, must I send her a love poem with a footnote telling her I come with a paramour and eight daughters who will share her life. I am getting old of course but I am sure I could fix all the damage that monster did her heart but do I have the strength to satisfy her."

"Oh dear tired decrepit Oberyn, you could still keep half a dozen young women her age satisfied." Ellaria put her hand on his shoulder and looked deep into his black eyes wishing that Myrcella had retired to her own chambers, so that she Ellaria could have him show her how much satisfaction he could give.

"Half a dozen, my lady I am truly getting old, well still I could manage three perhaps." Oberyn laughed. "It's a long way from Sunspear to Winterfell and getting that lady here if she says yes would be most difficult. Dangerous with this Iron fleet at sea."

"Daenerys Targaryen is only on Dragonstone, your brother plotted for a long time to get her married to a Martell." Ellaria answered. "She also is unwed. why not her." 

"And what a price we have paid for my brothers dreams." Oberyn replied with a sigh over all that had been lost. "It would not work my dear, she is the last of her House, she will want her children to be Targaryen's. Also though she may seem not to have inherited her families madness the poison is still in her, I don't want the gods tossing a coin when a daughter of mine is born. Actually the Lady Sansa is the last of her House also, she will want the same as Daenerys her children to be Starks, so it's going to have to be a bride-show, a line of Dornish ladies before the throne and me to do the choosing. You can join me and help if you will my lady, so they know where they stand if their the 'lucky' one."

"Perhaps." Ellaria just smiled at him. "So you want a High born or at least a noble lady who is young and hopefully fertile and will accept you having a paramour. Who could that lady be, perhaps someone most beautiful with blond hair and green eyes whose skin has been kissed to a lovely golden brown by the Dornish sun."

Very very delicately she traced one finger along Myrcella's bare arm. "Humph oh where could we find such a lady?"

"Ellaria surely you are jesting." Oberyn looked down at the admittedly beautiful girl who lay beside him who he had never even contemplated taking to his bed, well he was fairly certain he hadn't. "She was my nephews betrothed and she is too young."

"She's only two years younger than the Lady Sansa who you were considering but moments ago." Ellaria began to count off points on her fingers. "You want to protect her from Daenerys Stormborn, she will not try to take Oberyn Martell's betrothed from him. Obara feels that Dorne is owed a blood debt, this girl is the last Baratheon, if we persuade Daenerys to ignore certain rumours about Myrcella she could bring Storms End with her as her dowry. She is beautiful and kind and she loves me and your daughters well, except perhaps Obara and Nymeria. She has grown to love Dorne and wants to stay here. Certainly she grieves but that will pass and I'm sure she will accept that marrying you will be her safest path in life."

"Yes....yes I suppose." Oberyn shook his head and thought on it before managing to say. "It would certainly make her mother roar, angry enough perhaps to order Euron Crow's Eye to try to raid Sunspear to take her daughter back. For he is not going to be very popular for making me the Prince of Dorne."

"Yes I know you need now to kill that one, the Mountain also I presume?"

"I have already killed Gregor Clegane I don't need to do it again." Oberyn answered to Ellaria's relief. "I regret not cutting off his head there and then but I did not know Cersei had a necromancer in her employ, the monster they have made him into is not my responsibility to despatch. The Crow's Eye is another matter, my problem is Dorne has no strength at sea. If I could scrape every coin in Dorne together it would not suffice to gather enough sell-sails to defeat his Iron fleet. Sell-sails need ships, they won't want to risk the kind of losses they might take facing the Silence. If I could provoke Cersei into sending him against me it would be useful, if he lands anywhere in Dorne he is mine."

"Ahhh revenge then as cause to claim her, rather than her being a sweet lady, you men are all the same...."

"Ellaria she is as you say a most suitable wife if I ignore the fact she is but six and ten." Oberyn continued to look down at the sleeping girl. She was a beauty it could not be denied. If her mother and father were truly brother and sister no trace of it seemed to be in her, she was not Joffrey. He could not consider her to be an abomination and hadn't his ancestor Maron Martell taken a child of generations of perverse incest, Daenerys Targaryen, to wife without any of their children being affected. Myrcella was a joy filled young woman, or she had been till Tommen killed himself, was not the most important thing to keep her safe. His daughters from her would be beautiful would they be golden haired and green eyed like their mother, or would they have his black hair, Oberyn found that he very much wanted the answer to that question. Whichever it was Myrcella and Ellaria and he, if the gods gave Oberyn the years, would raise them to be noble Princess's of Dorne. "All right I will give her a moons turn and then I will gently plight my troth to her. Unless Daenerys Stormborn forces my hand before then and I am forced to publically declare her my intended to protect her."

"Wonderful Oberyn." Ellaria leaned across the sleeping Princess and gave Oberyn a kiss. "A wise decision my love I'm sure she will not refuse you. She will make such a sweet wife for us, our Myrcella, our golden Princess of Dorne."


	2. The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot became two chapters

Sunspear 305 AC 16 days later

The dragon had come.

Oberyn made his way swiftly to the throne room to take his seat on the Spear throne. A suitable escort of lords and Dornish spears had been sent to escort Queen Daenerys to him. When he met her though she was going to find him sat at ease and she would be a long way from her dragon.

When he swept into the room he found the Sun throne already occupied. His daughter Tyene was sat upon it, she was in a white lace dress and silk slippers, her shoulders and arms left bare, with white lilies in her long blond hair. The family had set aside their mourning clothes two days before, it was good to see Tyene dressed so brightly once more. "Father."

"My dearest Tyene," Oberyn gave his daughter a brief bow before taking his seat. "You look quite ravishing as ever, why are you here?"

"We, your daughters and Ellaria, decided you might want at least one of us beside you when you meet Daenerys." Tyene gave him a smile. "And since I am if I may see the sweetest of your daughters, it was decided I would be the best choice. Perhaps to distract the beautiful dragon, or beguile her just a little."

"We don't actually know what her romantic tastes are but if you want to see her..." Oberyn settled himself on the throne and could not help but laugh at the whole situation grieved for the dead though he still was. "I suppose of my elder daughters you're the one least apt to get me burned. You have Myrcella secured?"

"Safe in the comfort of Ellaria's solar no doubt being petted and cosseted and reassured by that lady. With both Obara and Areo outside her door." Tyene stretched her legs out before her admiring the gold decoration of her slippers. "Somewhat excessive to have two such warriors so tasked, the Dragon can hardly have brought a company of Unsullied with her on her great beasts back to take Cella."

"True but I would not have the little lioness know any fear." Oberyn could only imagine the terror that Myrcella might be feeling for, though he had pledged his word to Myrcella that she would be safe, she had seen much treachery and loss in her short life. "I must say again my dear that you are most divine in your appearance today, do you actually seek to seduce her grace?"

"Not at all father, a lady should always look her best should she not. Oh well if she is as beautiful as they say, well perhaps just a taste of her might be sweet." Tyene could not but help giggling at the amused look her father gave her. "No I don't wish to leave you for kings Landing, Obara, Nymeria and Elia and I have met and talked long of the future of Dorne. We know you are a fertile man but what will happen if by some mischance dear Myrcella is barren. We conclude one of us must sacrifice herself and take a husband to ensure you have heirs and I have volunteered."

"I and Dorne thank you Tyene." Oberyn answered for this was the best news for the future of his House. "Know that your children will be Martell's in the line of succession after any daughters Myrcella gives me, I will be gladdened for them too have loving cousins and sisters to support them." 

"Your sweet little wife and her children by you will ever have our loyalty and love."

"Thank you Tyene." Oberyn took his daughters hand and kissed it. "So tell me sweetling which gallant do you wish to sacrifice with for your father and Dorne?"

"Ser Daemon Sand is quite grief stricken over the death of our dear Arianne, I think I shall offer him what comfort my arms can provide."

"You do not want your father to just negotiate the match with him?" Oberyn asked, ser Daemon would be a very acceptable son by law for him. Whatever his brother might have thought on the matter when the knight had asked for Arianne's hand.

"Oh what fun would that be father, I have my seduction of him already planned out." Tyene did not see why Daemon should be at all difficult about it. "If he should choose to object to freely agreeing then I do have a list of other gentlemen who would be suitable. Please do not go spoiling my enjoyment by arranging things for me, just say yes when he comes to you to ask for your consent."

"I will give him a stern lecture about the duties of a husband to his wife. Then I will give him my leave." Oberyn felt as if a weight had been removed, as it had stood House Martell had had but him to rely on for its future now it was to be aided by one of his daughters at least. "I must decide which holding you shall have my dear, a married daughter of Oberyn Martell shall have a small castle or palace at the very least to call her home. Consider where you wish...."

"My Prince Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen is here." The voice of ser Manfrey Martell, Oberyn's cousin and the Castellan of Sunspear, who had been sent out to lead the welcome party interrupted Oberyn. "Your grace may I introduce Prince Oberyn of House Nymeros Martell and the Lady Tyene Sand."

There she was then the dragon queen, she was indeed a beauty, with her silver hair and pale skin and those violet eyes. For a moment he regretted his need for children who would bear the Martell name, for bedding this lady would doubtless be a most delightful duty to perform for Westeros. He and Tyene both rose from their seats and went and fell to one knee before their Queen. "Your grace we bid you welcome to Dorne."

"Thank you Prince Oberyn and Lady Tyene." Queen Daenerys offered Oberyn her hand and he kissed the middle knuckle. "Please arise my dear Prince and lady of Dorne."

"Your grace you find us in mourning and sore distressed, never the less we are your servants. What would you have of us." Oberyn stood and moved towards his throne guiding Daenerys to a chair that had been set before it. "Please be seated, would you have wine we have good Dornish reds or strongwine."

"I thank you perhaps one goblet of the strongwine." The three waited whilst servants poured their drinks before Daenerys began speaking. "Knowing that House Martell has for over a century been House Targaryen's loyalist friends, I am come to personally express my sorrow for your losses." Daenerys inclined her head in respect. "I regret the tragic accident involving one of my dragons that caused Prince Quentyn's death. Arianne and Trystane became my friends upon the voyage home and their passing is tragic indeed, I know also that Prince Doran constantly worked to bring my brother and I back here from exile. Their deaths are all most regrettable to me, I will do all I can to reward House Martell for its loyalty once I come into my own."

"I thank you for your sympathy and for your appreciation of my House's love for yours." Oberyn replied then his voice took on a harder edge as he asked. "Your grace would perhaps like to explain to me, why you and your dragon were not flying above the fleet as it made its way to Sunspear?"

"I bitterly regret that I was not, I had no idea that Euron Crow's eye had thrown his lot in with Cersei." Daenerys did her level best to remain calm even managing to sound apologetic. "The last word I had of him was that he sought my hand in marriage, I expected him to come to Dragonstone to plight his troth, not for him to instead seek the hand of a woman almost twice my age. It would seem his hatred for his niece and nephew over rode any passion he had for me. I assure you had there been but a hint of that development Drogon and I would have been in the sky above waiting to fall on him."

"Very well I know mistakes can happen in war this gives the first victory to Cersei but we still...."

"Much more has happened since Prince Oberyn." Daenerys interrupted. "I had divided my fleet and sent the second half carrying the Unsullied around Westeros to attack Casterly Rock. We stormed it via a secret entrance revealed to me by Tyrion Lannister...."

"Excellent news we struck back straight away then." Oberyn saw that Daenerys was not smiling. "That is not the whole of it I take it."

"No the Iron fleet fell upon my vessels and destroyed them, my Unsullied found there was but a skeleton garrison within the castle and the granaries near empty." Daenerys seeing the looks on Oberyn and Tyene's faces was very glad that her final piece of news at least was good, but first there was so much more bad. "As a result they are now having to live off the land as they march back to us Casterly Rock being untenable. While this was happening ser Jaime Lannister and Lord Randall Tarly were storming Highgarden. Both your friend Lord Willas and the Lady Olenna Tyrell were killed and House Tyrell's reserves of gold fell into the Lannister's hands. Enough Lord Varys thinks to clear the crowns debts with the Iron Bank."

"Gods a great House utterly destroyed and the Reach left broken, the Lannister's have the advantage then." Tyene was appalled at the way this war was being fought, they had a massive advantage in numbers, why had they not just attacked Kings Landing. "How long will it take for the Unsullied to march down to join us, for surely we must strike back."

"I have struck back yesterday at the bridge where the Gold Road crosses the Blackwater Rush. My Dothraki, plus Drogon and I, found half at least of House Lannister's and most of House Tarly's forces and broke them utterly in a second Field of Fire, though regrettably ser Jaime Lannister escaped me. The prisoners bent the knee all save Lords Randal and Dickon Tarly so I burned them." Daenerys hesitated a little before adding. "To send a message to all Westeros's other lords that though I will offer mercy if they offer their fealty I will ask it only once." 

*Is she truly her father's daughter.* Oberyn asked himself, what could he say though, during the Dornish wars of independence his people had put many a prisoner to the sword, or worse. "Hummpphh you killed the only man who gained a victory for your father in Roberts rebellion. As you say though a clear message has been sent. Well things are more than back to equal, though the Iron Bank being happy with Cersei Lannister is a troubling thing. They could well be searching Essos for sell swords for her, though sell swords hate fighting Unsullied oh and dragons." 

"That is my hope, though now I would ask your council on grave news brought to me by Lord Jon Snow the Warden of the North." Daenerys saw no need to tell Prince Oberyn that Jon Snow had not bent the knee. "He tells me that north of the Wall the Night King has returned and the white walkers, that these fables of the age of heroes are real. That he has seen the Others with his own eyes and that they lead a massive army of the risen dead towards the Wall. What do you say to that my prince?"

"I do not know what to say, the Martell's are of the Andal's and the Rhoynar my knowledge of the legends of the North is thin." What was he to make of this Oberyn wondered there was one thing though that he knew. "All I can say of this is that that young man was raised by Eddard Stark. If he says that he has seen it, he has seen it, we had all best pray to the old gods and the new that the magic legends say was put into the Wall still holds. Perhaps we should especially pray to the old gods."

"Then you feel I should heed him." Daenerys sighed as Oberyn nodded. "Well that complicates matters for I cannot fight both the Night King and Cersei Lannister. If I divert my forces away from her then she will have time to recover. Who knows how many of my men I might lose there in the freezing cold of the North. Mayhap if I do go North Dorne might keep Cersei in check if not defeat her as depleted as she is now."

"Dorne's forces are scarce touched by this war, we will play our part twenty thousand of our spears are already deployed near the passes, the rest yearn to be called." If she was going to ask for Myrcella's death it would be soon, Oberyn sought to draw Daenerys out."Well then that is the news of this war, tell me would your grace have anything else of Dorne."

"Please Prince Oberyn call me Dany." Daenerys took a large sip of her strongwine for courage. "Many years ago you signed a pact under which my brother was to wed Princess Arianne, I am aware that Prince Doran thought first to make a new arrangement were I would wed Prince Quentyn and then Prince Trystane. I would hear House Martell's view of the matter now. Do you Oberyn feel that this contract places me under obligation to...Well, offer you my hand in marriage."

"Ah yes that contract." Oberyn had not expected this. He could see that Daenerys was a most beautiful woman and owned dragons how to decline her without causing offence. "Dany this arrangement was as you say made many years ago. Much has changed since then for both our houses. I find you to be a most desirable woman but I must have children who will bear the Martell name, you Dany must have children who will bear the name Targaryen. So therefore if you have no objection let us consider the issue to be closed, our Houses's needs are to different for the union to prosper." Oberyn looked at her again and she was beautiful and desirable and he was Oberyn Martell so before she could answer he added. "Though I will add that if you were seeking to stay here tonight.... I will say that if just for pleasure you might enjoy sharing my bed I would be delighted to entertain you. Or if your chief desires are otherwise I know Tyene would be happy to..."

"Father!" Had Tyene not already told Oberyn that she could handle her own seductions. Daenerys was at least smiling at the two of them over her goblet."My father is not himself due to grief or he might be more subtle.....Though he is not incorrect in what he says."

"Well regrettably I must away back to Dragonstone as soon as this conversation is concluded." Daenerys laughed and took another sip of her wine which was indeed strong. She had enjoyed little light heartedness or flirting in recent days so continued. "Oberyn I agree with your views on the matter of the contract and take no offence at all at its ending. As for your hospitality, well my dear Prince if only I had the time, I have known little pleasure since I had to leave my last lover in Mereen. Tyene your fathers reputation precedes him, I am aware he is a man of great skill but you are a lady of great beauty. If the tides of war permit me to return, perhaps I 'will' enjoy House Martell's hospitality in its many pleasing forms but how not to cause offence. Perhaps sweet lady an hour in your chamber before I join your father, yours first for I presume you would not wish to taste him on me?"

"Well if you wanted to be 'pleasing' that would be for the best, though my dear Dany I assure you an hour in my company would leave you too tired to fully appreciate my fathers 'reputation.'" Tyene replied in a voice as sweet as honey. "When the wars are won and before you wed whatever lucky lord you choose come visit Dorne. I will be delighted to host you at the Water Gardens for a week, we will wash the toils and dirt of war away together."

"The palace built for my namesake, I have heard of it and longed to see it, yes I come there once the wars are won." Daenerys smiled looking at how the white lilies complimented Tyene's hair. "Oh one other small matter, you currently have in your care Myrcella Baratheon, daughter of the usurper Cersei Lannister and her brother. Though she is harmless enough in herself now Westerosi lords are Westerosi lords. By the end of the next summer there is sure to be discontent and some fools will be raising banners in her name. She must therefore die for the good of the realm." She waited a few seconds and when there was no response added. "I realize that you might have some affection for her I do not ask you to take her life. Merely have her taken outside and Drogon will deal with her, his fire burns most hot now her, death will be near instantaneous."

"Myrcella has guest right here in Sunspear and House Martell is an honourable House. So no harm will be allowed to come to her." Oberyn knew that here was the point when House Martell's great loyalty to the Targaryen's would be tested. 

"I am aware of the tradition it is good that it is still maintained in Dorne but to avoid future wars she must die." Daenerys smiled showing that she felt no ill will towards Prince Oberyn. "Guest right can be ended with guest gift can it not, give the girl a horse and a bag of silver and send her on her way. I will then simply find her on the road. She has a claim on the Iron Throne and in the future men will seek to exploit her, her dying now may save many lives in the future."

"Myrcella is not a Baratheon she is a Lannister, oh her mother has made herself Queen but we call her a usurper do we not, she has no legitimate claim. If you say she must die because Robert who was not her father was your kin then well...." Oberyn pointed to himself. "Are you going to burn me as well, for am I not your kin also. If you die childless is not House Martell the heir to House Targaryen?"

"You are correct Oberyn House Martell is the only great house left with a claim on the throne. House Martell is loyal though and House Baratheon was not." Daenerys had no anger on her face Oberyn noted though her smile was gone. "Let us spare ourselves the parts of the conversation where I threaten you with my dragons, you tell me that Dorne does not fear them. I tell you I will bring fire and blood and you tell me Dorne will be Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. Just tell me your proposed solution to this girls danger to me if you have one where she lives I will hear it."

"Myrcella Baratheon will become my wife, for I have need of one, her daughters by me will be Martell's. If anyone approaches her with a conspiracy she will tell me and I will tell you." Oberyn sat back on his throne relaxed. "No lord in any of the other kingdoms would rise to put a Dornishman on the Iron Throne. Especially not the Red Viper."

"You are going to marry the girl, who is but six and ten while you are seven and forty is it not. Well it is common enough I suppose among rich men who require a new wife to take a young sweet one. Even if she is young enough to be their granddaughter. What say you Tyene to this, your good mother is to be what ten years your junior. How will that make you feel? For I will tell you and you may tell your sisters, that if your father hands me a document declaring all of you legitimate I will sign it. He will not then need to wed this pretty girl of Cersei's get." 

"None of us expected ever to be the Princess of Dorne and none of us wish to be, we have our freedom to be who we would be. Though we will all serve our new sisters and Dorne as best we can while we have life in us." Tyene voice was like honey even if her words were hard. She still wanted to show Daenerys the Water Gardens and hoped not to greatly offend her. "I presume you intend to change Westeros, I hope you can but if your change involves the nobility no longer being able to sell their daughters. Not stripping them and placing them upon an auction block of course but negotiating who their husband shall be, with the daughter going to holy orders or out onto the streets if she declines him. If you pass a law stating all marriages must be for love and no girl who declines may be punished there would be blood. They would bide their time and find a different cause to rise in but they would rise."

"I am surprised to hear a Dornish lady speak so Tyene I thought things were different here."

"Oh we may love freely but most still heed their parents advice when it comes to who they marry. Now will you let my father have this girl or not, if I am speaking for my sisters I will tell you we all love her or at least feel my father is old enough to make his own mistakes. All also agree she is a sweet child with none of her mother in her. I will add that the Red Viper is ruling Prince of Dorne he needs no leave of yours, he may marry who..."

"Fine then Tyene, Oberyn on provision that House Martell will continue ever to be loyal to me and mine, you may have your sweetling, may you have every joy of her." Daenerys brought the goblet back up to her lips and drained it. "When the wars are won she must come to Kings Landing and kneel and swear before all the court that she has no claim on the Iron Throne, that will suffice combined with you watching her for any trace of treason."

"Well that is wonderful and we are all still friends." Oberyn stood up smiling and walked down the five steps of the thrones dais. "So Daenerys if you must be away I will if you like come out with you and view your dragon. I have of course never seen such a beast."

"Yes wonderful indeed, you have your sweet little wife who should be ever grateful to you for saving her, and yes we are still friends." Daenerys stood up also and smoothed her dress looking particularly at Tyene as she said friends. "Oh but is there not another matter? Tradition makes High born children who are orphans or whose parents are attainted traitors wardens of the crown, does it not? Should you not be asking me about your sweet ladies dowry. Are you marrying Myrcella Baratheon or Myrcella Waters? If Baratheon will you want Storms End and the whole Stormlands or just a part of them as her dower lands?" 

"I would prefer my lady not to be insulted by having to wed me under a bastard name. If you will grant that she may still be a Baratheon all else would be entirely up to you." Oberyn bowed as he added. "You have granted Myrcella mercy that in itself would be enough for House Martell."

"Earlier I told that I would reward House Martell for its constant loyalty to House Targaryen. Let the reward be this, if Myrcella gives you two children who live to come of age, the eldest shall have Dorne and the younger the Stormlands. By this gesture my debt to your House shall be paid in full." Daenerys returned Oberyn's bow and gave him a smile which reached her eyes. "Are you content with this arrangement Oberyn?"

"I am indeed Dany though I doubt that the Stormlanders will be. Still between us we should be able to convince them."

"Tell them the alternative was a Dothraki." The Queen noticed Oberyn's startled expression. "Well at least one of their commanders must be made a High lord I feel, the Tyrell's being wiped out is a sad thing but the Reach might be a much better home for those of my blood riders who wish to stay." She turned back and looked towards Oberyn's daughter. "Tyene if you would perhaps consider a Dothraki for a husband you might be Lady of Highgarden? They require some gentling but I can attest that they can make fine husbands. The man in question is tall and strong and you should find him most satisfying. Shall I speak to him of you....?"

"While I thank you for the consideration Dany I must confess my heart is set upon a strong and satisfying Dornish knight." Tyene did come over and kiss Dany's cheek in thanks though. "My father is to arrange us a small castle to live in, it will not be Highgarden of course but it will be much easier to manage."

"Well if you are happy with the gallant knight then I am happy for you." Daenerys gestured towards the throne room door. "Well my dragon and the war await shall we...."

"You are content I take it Oberyn?" Daenerys asked as they walked through the corridor that led to the back gate of the palace, Oberyn had been explaining the various artworks on display to her.

"Yes very much, I thank you on behalf of my future daughters for the reason you have shown in this."

Daenerys laughed. "Daughters, you are not a very optimistic person my Prince, surely with each birth you have at least half a chance of a son?" 

"Humph, the gods disagree in my case, eight children all daughters, though I treasure and love them all. Dorne next ruler will be a Princess and the Stormlands will have to get used to the same." Oberyn could not help but frown at the way Daenerys laughed at that.

"Perhaps the mother has been waiting for you to actually marry the lady who is to bear you children. Mayhap she will now reward you, or the odds will simply fall into play. I will light candles for you both when word reaches me that Myrcella is with child."

Oberyn realized he had not really even thought on it, he had merely mused on whether his new daughters would be blond or black of hair. He was certain they would be beautiful. Might the Seven now give him sons if he simply took a lawful wife. This was Dorne it did not matter but still.... "I thank you for the good wishes Dany time and the Mother will answer the question. As long as both mother and babes are healthy whether they are boys or girls is not important. What will be will be, come let us see this dragon."

*********************************************************************

"An impressive beast I suppose." Tyene let the scarf she had placed across her face to keep the dust Drogon's wings had raised fall away. "Three dragons but just one rider and she does not wear steel. One mischance and they would be rendered useless."

"Well we will have to hope no mischance occurs." Oberyn turned away from watching the swiftly flying dragon. "This business of the North troubles me, what do the Dothraki do in winter do you suppose, do they move to the southern part of their great grass sea and avoid the snows. They will find it difficult to feed their horses, they will find it difficult to feed themselves, Daenerys may be lucky to bring back one man in five. Also could I ask you did you also truly just hear her just give House Martell the Stormlands."

"Yes I did rather hear that." Tyene fell in beside him as they walked back towards the palace gates. "I heard her ask me if I wished to become wife to a Dothraki lord and the lady of Highgarden. I did turn it down without asking your opinion I trust you do not mind?"

"I have told you often enough that my daughters may marry as they will. I know Daemon I do not know this easily gentled Dothraki. If he abused you, he would eat something that disagreed with him and I would have to call my spears to come rescue you. Can you imagine the Reach at the moment, every surviving lord will have his maester checking to see if his House is close enough to House Tyrell to claim Highgarden. Or if their line of descent from House Gardener is good enough if the Tyrell claim is not his to pursue."

"If most of the Dothraki do die in the North our new Queens plan may be difficult to keep a Dothraki lord in place. Well also if I married so when this fellow learns the common speech and the Reach lords lower themselves to talking to him... I picture them explaining bastardy to him, asking how well he likes his beautiful Dornish whore." Tyene put a hand on her father's arm to still his outraged reply. "Oh you know that is what the Reachmen would call me. Yes you are right they'll be as likely to start fighting each other for Highgarden as rally the strength they have to get revenge on the Lannister's. I suppose you are glad we will be trying to keep the red cloaks busy rather than going North?"

"Very much so," Oberyn could scarce imagine what the North must be like by now, the true snows though would not even yet have started but they would come soon. "We are well spared from that hell, the Lannister's might send the Ironborn to raid us I suppose, it will be there shield walls versus our cavalry though if they do. I don't think we will be that lucky. Let us be optimistic about these wars and consider that we win. After peace comes would you be regent of the Stormlands with Daemon as castellan of Storms End."

"Two bastards, the Stormlanders will like that, why not though. I will discuss it with my sisters. Tell me father do you have names planned for your daughters or, if the Queen is correct, son's."

"I thought of Meria for the eldest to send a strong message." Oberyn paused while Tyene laughed at how Daenerys might react to Oberyn's heir bearing the name of the Dornish princess who had defied the Dragon's. "Perhaps Mors for a son. Myrcella can pick a good Baratheon name for the second who will be the beginning of House Baratheon Martell. Now had you not best go speak to ser Daemon Sand."

"Perhaps, you certainly need to go and speak to Myrcella, our servants are loyal but they may talk and there were some in earshot."

Oberyn had wanted to give Myrcella more time, at least a month but Tyene was right, servant would whisper to servant and within a couple days the news of the match would be all around the palace. "I had best go and tell the lioness what has been agreed then...."

**************************************************************************

"Well is our little Princess safe." Ellaria met him in the doorway to her solar speaking to him quietly so that Myrcella who was sat embroidering with Rosemund would not hear. The little Lioness ws obviously being kept busy so as not to think too deeply on the Dragon Queen.

"She is though I fear today I must break news to her that she may not like but you will. It comes earlier than I had hoped." 

Ellaria responded with a smile that could only be called beaming. "Wonderful our.... Your sweet little wife is safe, do you want me to stay and help you tell her?"

"I have never asked a lady for her hand but I believe I can more or less manage it on my own." Oberyn did feel nervous, not so much from the asking as from the fact that the lady had no choice. Myrcella to preserve her life was as Daenerys had unkindly, perhaps, pointed out to marry a man just old enough to be her grandfather. "Perhaps you might take Rosemund for a walk."

"Certainly," Ellaria looked back at the two blondes who sat looking at him nervously. "Perhaps I should now seek out a match for our Lady Lannister of Lannisport, perhaps ser Daemon?"

"If you want Tyene to poison her then yes that would be a good idea." Oberyn laughed. "My older daughters have met and decided one at least must marry, Tyene wants to wed Daemon."

"Then I will match make with another, I'm certain I can find someone else who will take a Lannister and treat her kindly." Ellaria went over and talked to the girls and lead a reluctant looking Rosemund from the room.

"My Prince." Myrcella rose and curtsied to him. She was still in black, the dress was black silk her arms were covered in sleeves of black lace, Oberyn wished she would go back to her usual bright colours. Soon the autumn would come to Dorne and even here ladies would be putting on linen dresses and covering pretty shoulders with shawls. Myrcella should make the most of the last of the warm weather for perhaps years to come. "Ellaria tells me that all is well. is that true, am I safe?"

"You are my dear Cella, safe and you will live on here with us in Sunspear." She sat back down losing the strength it seemed to stand. 

"Gods thank you, I know that you must have had to speak for me to secure my life." Myrcella's hands were twisting in her lap as she looked up at him. "For I have no doubt that Daenerys Stormborn asked to be allowed to take it."

"Mayhap she did it matters not now, I shall we say called in debts she owes House Martell. You have only to at some point after the war's end bend the knee to her. You must also publically declare that you have no claim on the Iron throne." Oberyn sat beside her placing a hand atop hers to still them. "Will you do that lady?"

"I do not want that pile of swords." Myrcella bowed her head and looked down at Oberyn's hand atop hers. "She is welcome to it I will willingly renounce my claim. Tell me though am I expected to publically declare myself an abomination. A bastard born...."

"No sweet lady, you will swear as Myrcella Baratheon daughter of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister...." Now came the difficult part. "Myrcella were I a dishonest man I would tell you that Queen Daenerys said that for you to be safe you must marry Prince Oberyn Martell. In fact I had already decided that you will make a wonderful wife for the ruling Prince. I know this might be more appealing to me than to you."

Myrcella gasped and looked away from him, then back. "But.... But you are Trystane's uncle, and old, old enough...."

"And old enough to be your grandfather, I know it well, as I say though this is the safest thing for you Myrcella." Oberyn took one of her hands in his. "I apologise for having to tell you so soon, while you still wear mourning. What I swear to you is that I will keep you safe, that I will do the best I can with the years I have left to me to give you happiness." 

"Oberyn I know that you will do so but.... Barring death upon the birthing bed or other mischance I will outlive you. Who will there be to keep me safe then?"

"My daughters and all Dorne." Oberyn stroked the back of her hand with his thumb as he spoke. "You will be the dowager Princess of Dorne, also as I said you are Myrcella Baratheon, your dower lands are the whole of the Stormlands. In time I fully intend to have you named their Wardeness. Perhaps after the war's end and summer comes again we could spend part of each year at Storms End if that might please you. The first of your children will have Dorne the second the Stormlands you will be too powerful a lady for the Dragon Queen to threaten. So long as you are loyal."

"I will be I will swear oaths to her and be true to them." Myrcella had to admit to herself that though he was old Oberyn was not unhandsome. There was only a little grey in his hair and the lines on his face were from laughter. Also it was not as if she had any choice, if she asked for a lords son instead he would have a few hundred spears to keep her safe. No man or woman would think to harm the Red vipers wife without dreading his revenge. "I will do it, I will wed you for I am sure you will treat me kindly, I would ask how much time I might have before we wed?"

"Thank you Myrcella, you will not regret this." Oberyn brought the hand he was holding to his lips and kissed it, Myrcella managed a 'brave' smile in response, well more smiles would come. "A sennight, I am sorry it cannot be longer but very soon I must don steel. Ellaria will look after you while I am away at this war." 

"Ellaria will stay here with us then?" Myrcella asked him, nothing in her expression suggesting she was about to demand Ellaria depart for Hellholt. "She has been a good friend to me since Trystane sailed away, also.....You say I shall have the loyalty of your daughters, I would do nothing to reduce that loyalty."

"With your kind agreement she will stay as my paramour, as is the Dornish way." Oberyn was glad that Myrcella had spent so long in Dorne, had grown used to such things. "We must sit down together you and I over the next sennight and negotiate your betrothal contract. You need never worry about money again, with the revenues of the Stormlands coming to you, you will be a rich young woman. Though it may take some time for them to recover to what they were before the wars."

"How long do you think it will be before the war's end?" Myrcella could not help blushing as she added. "For if we are to have at least two children you should surely be here and not away in steel. I... I as you know lay with Trystane and though you different to him... If I am wed I would like my husband by me so we might..."

"Enjoy the pleasures of matrimony." It perhaps be best not to tell Myrcella that Ellaria would be happy to keep her warm and purring while Oberyn was away. If it was something Myrcella would find agreeable that lady would find her own way to help Myrcella see it. "There have been more defeats, the Tyrell's are destroyed, Daenerys has just won a great victory over House Lannister, fear not your uncle escaped, we ought to be about to win this war but word comes from the North. The white walkers are returned according to the king in the North Jon Snow. He says the dead march on the wall. Daenerys is going to take her army North I believe to try to destroy them."

"But my mother always said there was nothing beyond the wall but wildlings and..." Myrcella hesitated not wanting to sound like a silly girl. "....Snarks and grumkins."

"A common theory shared by many even among the wise, back in the Age of Heroes though men built a giant wall of ice to keep something out. If it was just wildlings they would have started with a stockade and built a stone wall later. Something in the far North filled them with a dreadful sense of fear, such that they left a great area of land unconquered. Drawing a line as if to say this far North and no further will civilization go." Oberyn was very glad that he and his warriors were as far south as south went.

"What if she cannot stop this army, what if her army is destroyed and the dead come south." Myrcella felt a chill in her heart despite the feeling of Oberyn softly stroking her hands to reassure her. "Will you be able to defend Dorne against the dead."

"No, our deserts will not help us then, if I hear that she has lost then I will use the connections I have to get every ship I can to Dornish ports. Then the Rhoynar and the Andals will go back to Essos and conquer a new homeland or die. That is if we don't drown in a winter storm on the way." Myrcella edged closer to him suddenly closing the near two foot gap there had been between them. Oberyn slipped his arm around her back drawing her into contact with his side. "Do not fear the armies of Essos have never amounted to much, as for the sell swords I am known to them, I think they would rather fight with Oberyn than against him. We will survive and build Dorne anew on the Royne. Or further East as Daenerys has emptied the Dothraki sea we could re-establish some of the cities they destroyed there."

"Do you really believe you could accomplish such a thing?"

"I had not thought of it till you asked me the question." Oberyn kissed Myrcella's cheek. "The most important answer though is the one you have given me about becoming my wife. Never fear we will survive and live in happiness somewhere in this world."

"I know my Prince, Dorne will see it done." Myrcella moved a little closer and rested her head on Oberyn's shoulder. "Oberyn Martell will keep me safe."

"Yes by Sun and Spear and Seven I will certainly see that that is done"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because HBO never really bother with dates or time used up between scenes the 16 days is just a vague figure
> 
> When you consider Daenerys wanting to murder Myrcella recall that whilst in a state of discontent half the realm rose for the Blackfyres. Also reflect on Henry the 7th and 8th murdering folk of nobility with any trace of a Plantagenet claim.
> 
> Oberyn deciding to run away if the Night King wins is my own concept but what use are deserts when the enemy can cover them in snow.
> 
> The Dothraki and the political sitch in Essos now.
> 
> HBO's wiki site is damn strange, it tells us that at the battle of the Gold Road Dany had 100,000 Dothraki! On the more sensible wiki of Ice and Fire we find GRRM has imagined max military strength of all the Dothraki combined is possibly 100k of warriors. Its probably less but HBO has Dany bringing every Dothraki warrior.
> 
> 1) Why did she listen to Tyrion she could have just ended the war with a regular invasion of the Crownlands.  
> 2) Ok she probably freed the slaves and they settled around the bay of Dragons but what about the free women and children. Did she bring them with? Or are they roaming unguarded waiting to fall victim to slavers.  
> 3) If she brought them all how did they find room enough to lie down on Dragonstone. Low fig non combatants to combatants 5-1 ='s 600,000 people.  
> 4) For a fair fight to break out I'm expecting 80,000 dead Dothraki in the North.  
> 5) What about Essos, well might lead to peace and harmony and parties of colonists going out to rebuild the cities the Dothraki destroyed. The threat removal however might lead to a new Century of Blood, as states which no longer have to hold back troops in case the Dothraki attack are able to deploy full force against one another again.
> 
> Really HBO are completely out of GRRM's grip now and don't care if alot of things make no sense.

**Author's Note:**

> So Myrcella's not poisoned and she stays in Dorne and the marriage to Trystane still doesn't happen. I fear poor Myrcella doesn't realize that as soon as Doran heard that Quentyn was dead he will have started trying to fix up Trystane with Daenerys .... oh dear.
> 
> Doran sends both his kids off on long risky sea voyage. Well folks in the dumbed downess that is GOT Ellaria and the Sand Snakes stage a coup and yet they all go off on the same ship. Who the hell is running Dorne? So there we are.
> 
> Ship launch cause currently just one ficlet and why ever not....


End file.
